


Spare the Rod, Spoil the Hound

by Camellia Cook (thekurosakiconundrum)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Boot Worship, Breath Control, Caning, Cannoli Kylux, Classic Kylux, Corporal Punishment, Cunnilingus, D/s, Emperor Hux, Empress Hux, F/F, Femlux, Hound Kylo, Psychic Bond, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, bratty sub, from SPACE, or should i say
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekurosakiconundrum/pseuds/Camellia%20Cook
Summary: Empress Armitage Hux is delighted to have her faithful hound back at her side after a long mission away. When Ren proves herself invaluable once again, Hux decides to reward her, but Ren oversteps. And then she balks. And then she disobeys.It seems, Hux thinks, that a lesson is in order.





	Spare the Rod, Spoil the Hound

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: canon-typical treatment of FO enemies in an interrogation

Hux sat atop her massive stone throne in a carefully calculated posture of relaxed, contained power, legs crossed, back straight, arms on the armrests. She listened to her sixteenth petitioner that afternoon with growing irritation, containing her urge to move with an act of will. Empresses didn’t fidget, no matter how horrendously boring holding court was.

Chancellor Freedeth droned on, bowing and gesturing obsequiously as he attempted to explain why the Reth Three orbital shipyards were still four ships down from their quota. “—and so, Your Exellency, due to the new tariffs on the shipping lanes near Levin Prime, along with the shortage of quadrotriticale in the Maltio sector, output is down 17% and the overhead—“

 _He’s lying,_ Ren projected, sending an image of Freedeth sitting in a lavish apartment across their psychic link. _They’ve sold those ships and pocketed the cash._

 _I want the names of everyone involved,_ Hux replied, leaning forward slightly as excitement kindled in her belly. She loved watching Ren work.

 _Yes, Excellency,_ Ren replied, and the word had such a different flavor carried on the thrumming current of Ren’s mind than it did on the chancellor’s sniveling lips. It sounded like an endearment, like a homily, like _master_ and _my love_ and _the center of my universe._

Ren stepped forward from her place at Hux’s shoulder, and Hux smiled as she watched the Chancellor’s piggy little eyes dart back and forth between the two of them.

“Your, uh, Your Excellency?” he stuttered, breathless and terrified, and took an involuntary step back. “What, uh, what is this, Your Excellency? Have I, um. Have I displeased you in some way?”

Hux uncrossed her legs, shifting forward on her throne to stare the man down, lip twitching in contempt as she watched this small-minded, greedy little prig bow and scrape before her in hope of saving himself. “You’re an idiot, Chancellor. Did you really think you could come in here and lie to me? To _us?_ ”

A soft burst of static issued from Ren’s mask, a sound that was probably unintelligible to the Chancellor, but Hux knew to be a short laugh. Ren’s cape flowed behind her as she descended the dais stairs, closing the distance between herself and the terrified man, and drew a chain out from under his shirt.

She said aloud, “He bought an amulet he thought would protect him against me from some hedgewitch in the Outer Rim. Just enough control over the Force to move a teacup and she uses it to swindle gullible fools like the Chancellor.”

Hux fought down a smile, projecting her amusement along her and Ren’s link instead. “I see. And will it protect him, my hound?”

Ren held the amulet on her gloved palm, considering it for a moment, then closed her fingers around it. When she turned her hand over and opened it, the amulet fell to the ground in a hundred tiny pieces. “I don’t think so, Excellency.”

“Please! Please, Your Excellency, our most beloved Empress, I am but your humble servant, I never sought—“

Hux’s voice cracked like a whip, echoing through the vast hall. “Enough!”

Freedeth shut up, falling to his knees, whether out of pure fear or because Ren forced him down, Hux didn’t know.

“Chancellor,” Hux began. “You will tell me the names of everyone involved in your little scheme as well as the names of the individuals to whom you sold my ships. You will tell me, or my hound will rip them from your mind.”

“I… I can’t, they’ll—kill me,” the Chancellor protested.

“You really think I won’t do worse?” Ren purred, or she would have if the mask hadn’t turned her tone flat and empty, as she brushed the back of her gloved fingers over the Chancellor’s cheek.

The man flinched away with a whimper, too scared to even speak, and Hux leaned back in her throne, crossing her legs again, pressing them together.

Ren raised a hand and the Chancellor screamed, his body going rigid, back bowing as she tore into his mind. Hux could feel the edges of it secondhand, through her bond with Ren—before, she’d seen Ren cut a person’s thoughts from their mind with the precision of the finest laser scalpel, but today she was prying them out with a rusty butter knife, all power and no control.

The Chancellor let out a horrible, burbling moan, and Hux wondered why Ren had chosen to take this route. Her most recent off-world mission had only ended yesterday, so perhaps she was too tired to muster her full focus. More likely, though, she had chosen this strategy deliberately, to appeal to her lover’s cruelty. If that was the case, it was working.

Ren opened her hand and the Chancellor fell to the ground like a puppet with his strings cut; a gibbering, tear-streaked heap.

Ren turned back to her, clearly dismissing the man from her thoughts. “I’ve got everything you need.”

“Yes, you do,” Hux agreed breathlessly. Tearing her eyes away from Ren, she called, “Guardsman Relka? Get this trash out of here, and then you and Keeli get out as well. Court’s over for today.”

Ren stared up at her from the foot of the dais, not hiding her sense of anticipation at Hux’s hasty dismissal of the guards. Through their link, Hux felt her satisfaction at the success of her little display.

Hux raised an eyebrow. Ren was really very pleased with herself. Hux thought perhaps she might have to humble her a little.

Her hound ducked her head, and Hux knew that her cheeks were pink under her mask, just as Ren knew what she’d been thinking.

The guards, dragging the damaged Chancellor behind them, left the room.

And so there two of them were, staring at one another for a long moment as the tension and anticipation built between them.

“Take that mask off and kiss me.”

Ren strode up the few stairs to the throne as she pressed the release for her mask, pulling it off to reveal dark, gold-shot eyes and and a wickedly smiling mouth, a few wisps of hair that had escaped from her tight braids.

 _Sadist,_ Ren accused, her projection carrying a flavor of indulgent affection as she closed the distance, bending down to cup Hux’s face in her hands. _One little interrogation and you’re gagging for it._

 _Maybe,_ Hux admitted it, surging up to close the last inch between them. Ren’s lips were soft and full and perfect and she never got tired of this, never. _But it’s not so much the suffering as watching_ you _inflict it. All that power and it’s mine._ You’re _mine, you glorious creature._

Ren made a soft, wanting sound and slid down into Hux’s lap, hands ruining Hux’s carefully slicked-back hair as she opened her mouth in invitation, but didn’t deepen the kiss herself. On someone else, the move might’ve seemed coy, but on Ren it only seemed needy. Hux could never resist it, could never just stand by while Ren opened herself to her, and so she cupped the back of her head and pulled her in closer, licking into that soft, hot mouth, sliding their tongues together. Just like always, the feel of it, of the slick, wet parts of their mouths dragging against each other sent want skittering down her spine to settle between her legs, every bit as electric as the little lightnings Ren conjured on her skin when Hux let her have her way with her.

Eventually, they broke apart so Hux could get ahold of Ren’s braids and begin undoing them; she loved Ren’s hair, and hated not being able to wind her fingers into it.

“So you liked my little show?” Ren asked coyly, fishing for compliments. It was a bad habit of hers, but Hux thought it was cute.

“I did. You were so good, my beloved hound,” Hux told her, giving her what she knew she wanted. For now, anyway. “I love watching you destroy things. You’re so very good at it.”

Ren ducked her head but kept her unnatural eyes on Hux’s, smiling her crooked, seductive smile, her cheeks pink. “Thank you, Excellency.”

“Mm.” She never got tired of her title on Ren’s lips. “So good, in fact, that I think you deserve a reward. I’ll even let you pick.”

Without hesitation, Ren leaned in, nipped at Hux’s ear, and whispered, “Fuck me.”

Hux seized a handful of Ren’s newly loosened hair and yanked her back slightly to look her in the eye. “No ‘please?’ No title? Just ‘fuck me?’ Greedy girl. I spoiled you last night, treated you too softy. I think you need a little reminder of where your place is.”

“My place is at your side, Hux. It’s where I was just standing, after all.”

Hux’s eyes narrowed, flicking down to Ren’s smart mouth. “No. Your place is at my feet. Isn’t that right?”

Ren licked her lips, and when she spoke her voice was breathless. “Yes, Excellency.”

Hux leaned in, brushing a quick kiss over Ren’s mouth and whispering, “Well, get down there, then.”

Ren slid off her lap, dropping to the floor between Hux’s legs, her still-gloved hands sliding up the inside of Hux’s stockinged thighs, parting them further, rucking her narrow white skirt up around her hips.

“Ren,” Hux snapped, giving Ren a sharp mental prod. “What are you doing?”

Ren froze, staring up at her as she realized her mistake. “I’m sorry, I thought—”

“You didn’t _think,_ you just started to take what you wanted. Have you lost all your training while you were away?”

“No, Excellency,” Ren said hastily, casting her eyes down.

“I should punish you for your presumption,” Hux mused, not really feeling like it just now. For all the appeal of Ren’s generous ass and thick thighs striped red from Hux’s favorite cane, that would mean removing themselves to their chambers, and Hux was really, _really_ trying to get Ren’s head between her legs right here on her throne. It was one of her very favorite things, and it had been a long time since she’d had it.

“That’s your right, and your prerogative, Excellency,” Ren said.

Hux narrowed her eyes. Ren’s response was correct, but something about the tone… “Damn straight it is, Ren. But I think I’ll give you one more chance. Show me how sorry you are for touching me without asking.”

“How would you like me to make it up to you?” Ren asked, those gold-streaked eyes looking up at her in an expression that would feel like perfect submission if she couldn’t feel the hint of cheeky insincerity in Ren’s mind, now that she was looking for it.

“Use your initiative,” Hux told her. “Ask for whatever it is you think you should do.”

 _May I kiss your shoe?_ Ren projected at her, imbuing the question with that same sense of teasing, as if she was indulging one of Hux’s little peccadilloes—which, admittedly, she was. But Hux knew better that to think that was all she was doing; she could feel it even now, the need that lay hidden under the sass.

“Ask properly.”

Ren hesitated for just a moment, her pretty cheeks coloring further as her teasing mood began to be eclipsed by real submission, then: “May I kiss your shoe, Excellency?”

Hux purposefully did not lick her lips and nodded. “You may.”

Ren bent, nearly prostrating herself on the dais to press her lips to the pointed toe of Hux’s narrow-heeled white leather pumps. Hux bit her lip as she felt the pressure of Ren’s mouth through the material of her shoe, watching raptly as Ren trailed kisses along the edge of the leather.

Her lips hovered just past the border between leather and stockinged skin, and her eyes flicked up, gorgeous, fucking gorgeous, she would never get tired of Ren’s eyes from this angle. “May I kiss your foot, Excellency?”

“No.” Hux kept her tone firm though she knew Ren could feel her growing arousal (and her reluctance to answer the way she did) through their link. “Sit up.”

Ren knelt, eyes downcast, hands on her thighs as she awaited orders. _My pretty girl,_ Hux thought, even the idea of the words taking on a sing-song croon, _my obedient hound…_ Even as she thought it she did her best to keep that thought from Ren’s wide-open, receptive mind. She didn’t deserve the praise, not yet, not after how she’d been behaving.

Instead, she lifted her foot and caressed Ren’s jaw with the toe of her shoe, the pointed tip coming to rest under her chin. She tipped Ren’s head up, and as those dark, gold-shot eyes met hers, she lifted her foot further, directly in front of Ren’s face, the stiletto heel directly in front of Ren’s _mouth._

“Suck.”

Ren goggled at her for half a second and then she hastily got to work, plush lips wrapping around Hux’s heel. Hux didn’t bother to stifle her soft groan as she worked her mouth down as far as it would go, cheeks hollowing as she pulled back. A tiny, needy noise escaped Ren as she just fucking _fellated_ Hux’s shoe heel, bobbing on it slowly, pink tongue flashing out, catlike.

 _Stars,_ Ren looked good like this. Arousal stabbed through Hux like a knife to the soft parts as she grasped for Ren’s mind, felt how much this was doing for her. It never ceased to amaze, never ceased to arouse her, the way Ren debased herself so willingly. She wanted to keep watching, but she needed that mouth on her right the fuck now.

“Enough,” she gasped, pulling her shoe back, the motion making her aware of how wet she was already. Fuck, she’d needed this, needed to see Ren like this. Their passionate reunion of last night had been amazing, but it wasn’t this.

Unbelievably, Ren’s mouth chased Hux’s heel for a moment, leaning forward as the order to stop failed to penetrate her haze of arousal. _Perfect,_ she was perfect, stars how Hux had missed her.

Hux reached for the tall mug of tarine tea on her little side table and handed it to Ren, ordered her to rinse out her mouth with it. “I don’t want any of your filth on me.”

Hux was so turned on that even watching Ren spit her mouthful of tea back into the cup was vaguely erotic, so as soon as she was done Hux yanked her in by the hair, spreading her legs as she pulled Ren towards her, knocking her onto her hands and knees.

Ren’s eyes flicked back and forth from between Hux’s legs to her face, and the expression on her own face was so fucking hungry that Hux had to make her wait a moment just for the pleasure of denying her.

“Ask for it,” Hux breathed.

“I want to taste you,” Ren replied breathlessly, sweetly. “May I?”

“Yeah, sweetheart,” Hux sighed, slouching down further. “Go ahead.”

Ren shuffled that little bit closer, walking on her knees, palming the insides of Hux’s thighs, running her fingers over the boundary between the lace of her stockings and her skin. She opened her mouth over Hux’s still-covered cunt, her breath hot and humid as her tongue flicked out to lick along the lace atop the seam between her lips.

Hux’s breath hitched, and she bunched her skirt up higher so that she could see better see Ren’s head between her legs, so pretty with her hair waving loosely around her shoulders.

“Take them off,” Hux ordered breathlessly, “I’m not in the mood for your teasing.”

Ren slid her panties down, finally baring her to the cool air of the throne room, and then her hands were back on her thighs, pushing them back, pushing them up, spreading her open. She leaned in and licked a long, wet stripe up the length of her pussy, then again, then again, and she just kept doing it, lapping at her, and fuck, her tongue was so warm, so luxuriantly soft… Hux couldn’t help her low, crooning moan or the way her eyelids fluttered shut.

Her eyes snapped open again and her back arched as Ren firmed up her tongue, licking little half-circles over Hux’s already-swollen clit as she sealed her lips to Hux’s skin and _sucked_. Her hands flew to Ren’s hair, and she writhed under the touch—it was so good it almost hurt, too much too soon, _oh fuck, Ren—_

Ren let up and Hux sagged back against her throne, panting, her whole lower body gone tense, almost tingling, aching for more. Ren could have made her come like that, torn her orgasm from her by force—she knew Hux’s body like her own, by now. Instead, she dipped her head lower, sucking Hux’s folds into her mouth, licking between them, slick and warm and altogether indecent. She felt more than heard Ren’s needy little moan as she slipped her tongue into Hux’s wet cunt, felt the echo of it inside her head, too, how much this turned Ren on.

“Good girl,” Hux whispered, running her fingers through Ren’s soft hair. “Fuck me with it, deep as you can.”

Ren whimpered as she pressed in tighter, burying her face in Hux’s cunt, nose nudging at her clit as she worked her tongue deeper, fucking it in and out, dragging it along the most sensitive parts of her opening as she went. Hux could never keep quiet for this, moaning softly and cooing nonsense and encouragement to Ren, all _yes, baby_ and _that tongue feels so good_ , and, finally, _okay, okay, that’s enough, sweetheart, that’s enough—lick my clit now for me._

“That’s it,” Hux gasped as Ren licked up, up, up, so fucking perfect, the pressure, the friction, the flat of her tongue and fuck, she was so wet, and Ren was only making it worse, making a mess like she always did, the way she knew Hux liked. She tightened her fingers in Ren’s hair, pulling just a little, holding her to her as she started to move, hitching her hips to rub herself against that perfect fucking tongue.

“There you go, sweetheart, hold still for me and let me fuck your pretty mouth.”

Ren moaned her approval as Hux rolled her hips harder, holding Ren’s head in place as she ground herself against the slick surface of her tongue, and fuck, she was getting close, using her sweet girl’s mouth like this, listening to Ren’s needy little whines as Hux rode her. Ren fucking loved this, Hux could feel it, her mind alight with arousal and submission and the bright edge of pain from Hux’s fingers in her hair.

Ren’s desire, Ren’s need, Ren’s pleasure at being used only made Hux hotter, and stars, stars—“More, more, fuck, Ren, suck on it, make me come, baby, you’re gonna make me come, all over your pretty face oh _fuck—_ “

Hux’s dirty talk babble decohesed into something akin to a wail as Ren sucked at her swollen clit, her lips wrapped around it as Hux’s hips still worked, her hands held Ren tight to her and she could feel it in her mind that Ren couldn’t breathe, could feel it in her mind that Ren liked that, that she _loved_ that, could feel Ren’s heart racing and the way her sensible underwear was soaked through as Hux fucked her mouth, panting as she felt her orgasm start to build, every slight shift in friction and pressure driving her higher, closer, fuck, _fuck_ —

Hux’s head snapped back as she came with a shout, her hips rolling, long liquid motions now instead of short little jerks. Ren licked her through it, gently now, making her shiver and whine as her cunt spasmed and spasmed and spasmed, waves of pleasure rocking her whole body, too good to be real, too good to withstand, and she shoved Ren’s head down away from her clit to lap at her opening as she came down, her needy girl still starving for it, licking up all the wet that had pulsed out of her, licking up all her come and swallowing it down.

When Hux finally released her hold,Ren drew in a great breath, then another, then another, making up for all the little half-mouthfuls of air she’d been making do with. She was red-faced and swollen-mouthed, wet with it from the nose down and _gorgeous,_ so gorgeous.

“That was perfect, baby,” Hux told her. “Come up here and kiss me.”

Ren crawled up into her lap, her legs fitting easily on either side of Hux’s on the massive throne. Hux took her by the jaw and kissed her, open and wet and post-orgasmic filthy, loving the way Ren’s kiss didn’t match hers, soft and sated against hard and needy. She loved, too, the acid tang of her own cunt on Ren’s lips and tongue, and she held Ren still with one hand on her face and the other at the base of her neck as she licked it off her chin and cheeks.

Ren was squirming in her lap now, shifting to one side to try to grind herself against Hux’s thigh.

“No,” Hux said, taking Ren by the hips and shifting her back, chiding her like one might chide a small child whining for a sweet. “No, Kylo. None of that, now.”

“Please,” Ren gasped. “Hux, I—Exellency, please—”

“Oh, poor baby,” Hux crooned, slipping a hand between Ren’s still-clothed legs, kneading at her, making her cry out softy. “Your little cunny needs some attention, doesn’t it sweetheart?”

Ren nodded desperately, rocking against the pressure of Hux’s hand. Hux laughed softly, leaning forward to catch Ren’s bottom lip between her teeth, tugging at it as she rubbed slowly between Ren’s legs “You want my cock in here, don’t you, baby? Fill you all up?

“Yes, _yes._ ”

Hux let go, much to Ren’s disappointment. She gave her a quick peck on the lips and said, “Then go, the front way, past all the people, and then strip and present yourself for me on the bed. You remember what that means?”

Ren nodded, pupils blown black and huge in her gold-shot eyes. Hux reached out along their link and gave her a soft mental caress as she checked in and found nothing but wet, aching need and an all-consuming desire to please.

“Excellent. One more thing—you’ve not to touch yourself any more than necessary to undress. This lovely body is all mine and you don’t get to decide what to do with it.”

Ren nodded again, her eyes sliding closed as she swallowed hard.

“Good,” Hux said, raising her hand and bringing it down hard on Ren’s ass. “Now go.”

Ren went, shoving her mask back down over her swollen-mouthed, still-sticky face and walking out of the room. Hux slouched down in her throne with a sigh, running a hand through her thoroughly mussed hair. She closed her eyes for a moment, savoring the anticipation, the throb of heat between her legs and the tension in her belly.

When she thought she’d given Ren sufficient time, she stood, taking a moment to stretch out her neck and shoulders. Instead of leaving through the main doors as Ren had, she walked around behind the throne and activated a hidden panel on the wall with a press of her hand. It slid open for her, allowing her access to the secret route back to her quarters. After all, she was hardly going to walk through the halls so debauched.

By the time she got back to her quarters, anticipation was fluttering in her stomach like the wings of a hundred trapped birds. She walked through the sitting room and into the bedroom of her suite, her breath leaving her on a soft, appreciative sigh. Ren knelt in the center of the bed, face down, ass up, presenting herself just like Hux had asked. Hux licked her lips as she watched a slight tremor vibrate through Ren’s body—fuck, she loved Ren’s ass. She could admire this view all day.

“Very good,” Hux told her warmly, then drawled, “I’d call you were my obedient hound, but you look more like a bitch in heat than a hound. Now, stay.”

Ren shivered again, and Hux knew that if she could see her face she’d find her cheeks red. Hux circled her, inspecting her performance, and it was then that something caught her eye.

Ren’s fingers were wet.

She had disobeyed, again.


End file.
